


Could be worse

by spidermecc



Series: Elu oneshots [1]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Angst, First Meetings, M/M, Pining, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 07:56:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19291525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spidermecc/pseuds/spidermecc
Summary: Lucas is just trying to survive his shift at the restaurant, when an annoyingly handsome customer takes up all his time.(This is based off using the sentence "It could be worse" from the 'Cute Shippy Starters' list on tumblr).





	Could be worse

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a series of Elu one-shots, some cute and fluffy, some more angsty, usually written based on prompts from tumblr.

Could be worse” the tall and _annoyingly_ handsome, customer says.

“E-excuse me?” Lucas asks, slightly taken aback.

“You asked me how the food was” he says “and I’m saying, it could be worse”.

“O-kay?” Lucas can’t help it when he rolls his eyes, just a tiny bit.

Taking a job at a restaurant was the absolute worst decision Lucas had made in years. And Lucas had made _a lot_ of mistakes over the years.

Customers were always grumpy, never happy with what they’d been served. Always wanting a discount because _‘the fries are a bit cold’_ or _‘I waited almost thirty minutes for my meal’_ and Lucas struggles daily to hold back eye rolls and snarky remarks.

His new boss thought it was a great idea to implement a new rule, where the waiters have to ask every single customer how the food tastes.

Just as Lucas didn’t think his job could get any worse, he now has to interrupt customers mid-sentence or even worse, mid-bite, to ask them whether they are happy with their meal and _‘to let him know if there’s anything he can do for them’._

Usually people will just wave him off with a _‘it’s great, thank you’_ and hold off their complaints until he brings the check. But this guy, is just being plain rude. _‘It could be worse’_ what the hell is Lucas supposed to do with that?

He opts for something safe.

“Well, let me know if there’s anything else I can do for you”

And he really hopes there isn’t because honestly he wants to get away from this guy as soon as possible, before he starts drooling all over his food, because _fuck he is gorgeous_.   
  
His hair is a big brown mess of soft spikes, pointing in every possible direction. He’s wearing a white button up shirt, sleeves rolled up, showing off his beautiful biceps and the strong visible veins, snaking their way from under his shirt and down to his hand. And oh God, don’t even get Lucas started on his hands because he might actually faint if he looks at them again.

And the snarky remark only amplifies Lucas’ attraction to him.

That’s Lucas for you, if someone is rude or stand off-ish, they become a thousand times more attractive. Sometimes he hates his bullshit brain. Although it definitely wasn’t his brain that was doing the thinking when it came to handsome guys, like this particular one.

“Actually there is” the guy says, catching Lucas’ gaze, and fuck is he smirking at him?

“Yeah?”

“Could I have some more ketchup for my fries?” he says, completely ignoring the full bottle of ketchup on the table right in front of him.

“Uhm, there’s ketchup right there” Lucas says pointing a finger at the bottle right under the guy’s nose.

“I think it’s old, it smells funny” he wrinkles his nose and waves a hand under it, as if the smell is still there. And fuck if it isn’t the most adorable thing Lucas has ever seen.

Lucas scurries off to get another bottle of ketchup from under the register as he mutters under his breath.

He puts the ketchup on the table in front of the guy, sneaking a glance at the notebook sprawled on the table. Small doodles of what looks like very big and hairy mice on both visible pages. He can’t help but crack a small smile, because who the fuck draws small hairy animals while they’re eating burgers and fries at a restaurant?

He catches the guy’s eyes when he drags his gaze from the notebook, and _there’s that smirk again._

“Enjoy your meal, let me know if there’s anything else you need” he says, ready to get the hell out of here before his cheeks start heating up any further.

He barely turns on his heels before he hears a slight cough.

“Actually” the guy says, giving Lucas a shy smile “I could really use some salt”.

And Lucas _knows_ it’s not his business what the customers do, his job is just to make them happy and bring them whatever they want.

_But there’s literally a full salt shaker right there._

“There’s a shaker right next to your ketchup bottle” he offers.

The guy looks at the shaker and chuckles “What can I say, I like salty food”.

Lucas snorts and nods his head “okay, I’ll be right back”.

He grabs a shaker from another table. On second thought he grabs a pepper shaker as well, just for good measure.

“Here you go, will that be all?” he asks placing both of them on the table.

“Yeah I think so” the guy says, a giant grin plastered on his face.   
  
Lucas has to physically restrain himself from mimicking the movement.

He nods his head and turns around when,

“Wait, there’s one more thing” the guy adds hastily before Lucas can distance himself too much.

Lucas lets out an exasperated sigh. This guy is taking the fucking piss out of him, right?

“Can I have a refill?” he asks, offering his glass of water, _which is still half fucking full._

“I’m sorry _sir_ ” Lucas says, unable to stop himself from the snarky remark “but your glass isn’t even empty yet”.

“Oh”

And Lucas almost doesn’t believe what he’s seeing.   
The guy brings the glass to his mouth and gulps all of it in one go, spilling half of it in his lap.   
  
Lucas can’t help but look at the scene in front of him dumbfound and for a moment he’s is afraid that the guy might choke on the water.

The brunette wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, and Lucas’ doesn’t miss how _fucking good_ he looks, doing so.

“Can I have a refill now?” he asks innocently, raising his eyebrows.

_He’s definitely taking the piss out of him._

“Of course” he says through gritted teeth.

Seconds later, he’s back with a new glass of water, filled to the brim.

“Thank you.. Lucas” the guy says, gesturing towards Lucas’ name tag “I’m Eliott by the way”.

“No problem, _sir”_ he says, cheeks burning, and he’s not sure if it’s because the guy is looking at him like _that_ or if it’s because he feels like he’s being mocked.

This time he doesn’t ask whether there’s anything else he can do for the customer, because honestly the guy might start asking for Lucas to feed him or some shit like that, if he doesn’t get the hell out of there as soon as possible.

But before he can turn to leave, there’s already another request incoming.

“Oh and _one more thing_ ” the guy adds hastily, desperate to catch Lucas’ attention before he can leave.

“What?!”

Okay so that might have come off a little harsher than he’d meant, but _seriously_ what was this guy’s _deal?_

“Uhm..” the brunette squirms under Lucas’ gaze, fiddling with his napkin “I was just going to ask if I could get your number?”

He looks at Lucas with a sort of fondness and _oh.._  

And who is Lucas, to deny his customers the best service he can offer?

 


End file.
